Never Forget
by heartless-worthless
Summary: SONAMY Knuckles goes to the pub 6 years after eggman is defeated and Sonic disappears but what happens when Sonic is at the pub too? What's he doing here? T incase of language


**Hello all…well second taking place SONAMY! If you don't like, don't read! End of story…well…that story…anyway on with the story.**

_**Never forget**_

Knuckles knew he shouldn't. Rouge had told him not to go to the bar but he did anyway. He was told not to drink after work otherwise he can't go home because he can't drive then. He went in anyway '_She won't find out besides one won't hurt'._ So he went in and went in and saw a familiar blue hedgehog. He was in a black hoodie and jeans. He seemed to be all scratched up and he wanted to know why.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked. It was worth a shot. After Eggman had been defeated Sonic had disappeared and no one understood. Amy then went into sudden depression; Tails went on too being a famous mechanic…with Cream as his girlfriend, Shadow hardly noticed until just recently and Rouge and Knuckles 'settled down'. Sonics disappearance worried everyone but no one ever dreamed he would come to the bar they all love!

"Huh…what…AAAH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sonic yelled, it seemed he didn't recognise him. Knuckles didn't think he changed one bit in the 6 years apart.

"You don't recognise me?"

"Look buddy I've had enough stalkers in my past I don't need another one!"

"Like Amy."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?"

"I know she's missed you for 6 years!"

"Seriously man who are you?"

"Knuckles."

"Shit. Knuckles? Oh…well you've changed!" Sonic seemed to be out of his depressed look and looks like a kid at Christmas.

"Can't say anything different where did you go…and what happened?" Knuckles asked.

"Well…Amy happened," Knuckles was a bit shock at this statement. Amy happened? What does that mean?

"What?"

"When Eggman…you know…it gave me no diversion to being pressed into anything I'm not really prepared for. I knew that was what she would do…it's not like I didn't want anything to do with her I just didn't think I was ready and…well…that's it."

"Wow…you do realise it's her 18th tomorrow," How could he forget? He'd been counting the days.

"Well what are you doing here?" He asked.

"To say I'm sorry to Amy and get forgiveness from you guys."

"Well did you want to come to a little get together tomorrow…get a present for Amy."

"I already have. I can't really go…what about the others? They won't want to see me."

"Hey gimme me another, look Sonic play the odds. Either don't go and be hated forever or go, get forgiveness from Amy or get killed and be hated by the rest then at least you won't regret not ever going to see her."

He thought about it. "Ok I'll go but don't say I didn't warn you."

"You can stay at mine but 1) You don't mind if you have to hide for Rouge's sake and 2) You are my present for Amy ok?"

"Ok."

**Next Morning**

Sonic woke up to face a pink wall, sort of room Amy would have but without all the Sonic pictures. He walked up to the door and walked downstairs to see Knuckles. Breakfast was made and he was already eating.

"Hurry up we have to go in 1 hour eat then shower and then got to find a better outfit," He chucked a croissant at Sonic and went for a shower. Sonic ate, then showered and grabbed his best trousers and top, put the present in his pocket and went downstairs.

"Hey Knux where's Rouge?"

"Went over to help with lunch at Amy's party,"

"Ok…shall we go?"

"Lets."

**Amy's House**

"Knuckles here yet?" Rouge asked Tails. They were putting up a banner that said 'Happy 18th' on.

"I don't know I've been stuck here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just help Cream with the cake."

Rouge went to help Cream when the doorbell went. Tail's answered it.

"Hey Knux where's your present?"

" I'll give it to her last this is a really special present."

"Knux the sock puppet of Sonic didn't really help she gave it to the next door dog to chew up."

"Don't worry its good I promise."

They all went and had lunch. Rouge got her a beautiful pearl necklace that she loved, Tails got her a laptop, Cream drew a picture for her of her and her friends and Shadow gave her a handshake.

"Thanks…Knux where's yours?" Amy asked. She was, for once, really happy.

"Ok…don't flip out and don't break the table…YOU CAN COME IN!" The front door opened and in stepped Sonic.

He smiled "Happy Birthday Ames!" Amy's eyes were wide. Knuckles got her this? _OH MY FUCKING GOD! _"S-Sonic?" He sat down and looked her in the eyes.

"Let's leave them be," Knuckles took them out so it was just Sonic and Amy.

"I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah you do,"

"Well when Egghead went I got scared because I thought you would press me into something I'm not ready for. So I went I cried myself to sleep every night before I went to sleep and I only part I looked forward everyday was sleep because then I'm in paradise because I dream about what if I didn't leave you. I went and lived like a mugger for 6 years and I came back everyday on your birthday because I think I'm ready to go in and beg for forgiveness but I chicken out and when I go back to my box I cry even more than I did. I came back yesterday for your 18th and Knuckles talked me into coming and now here I am and umm this is for you." He handed her a pink box with blue ribbon. She opened it and inside was a beautiful emerald ring with the words '_I love you_' engraved on the gold of the ring.

"How much did this cost?"

"Enough to show I love you but if none of that shows it then I know this will." Then Sonic kissed her. Knuckles and the others all had tears in their eyes. Even Shadow. Sonic let go and Amy's eyes were wide.

"OH SONIC!" Amy gave him a huge hug while everyone else ran in and hugged him.

"Welcome back faker," Shadow winked at him.

"Nice to know the nickname's still in your mind."

"And it will never leave."

Everyone watched TV while Amy went out for air. Sonic walked out and sat with her.

"You ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I just want to have a moment to think about my birthday."

"Hey Ames."

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"Love you too Sonic!" And they both watched the sunset.

**Next Morning**

A figure walked up to Knuckles and Rouges house and put a note through the door.

Rouge picked it up. "Hey Knuckie it's for you," He walked up to her and took the note.

_Thanks Knux if it wasn't for you then I would wake up with a gun next to me, instead I have Amy next to me_

_Thanks Knux_

_Sonic x x x_

Knuckles smiled. Put the note in a drawer and sat on the sofa

**YAY I finished and I'm back! Hope you like R&R NO FLAMES!**


End file.
